Titanic ship of dreams temporary title
by XenaLin
Summary: This story is loosely based on the movie Titanic, it's WKstory.. I suck at summaries so this will have to due .. Rating might change later ..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. No ownership of the characters of W&G, or to the movie Titanic..**

Chapter 1.

_Southampton, England, april 10th 1912._

The seagulls were shrieking above the crowd that was standing on the docks. There was a big commotion and a festive time. The biggest and safest ship in the world was about to turn its bow to sea.

On the docks there were people of all classes, women, men and children. There were cars and there were horsedrawn carriages. Three people were a little late, a redheaded woman, a darkhaired man and a blondeish man. The redhead and the blondeish man posed as a married couple while the darkhaired man was posing as brother to the woman. The reason why they were posing as wife, husband and brother was that the two men were gay. The woman and the darkhaired man had been friends for a long, long time and had been living together for a long time.

Now they were running through the crowd with their only suitcase by hand. They didn't own much, but what they owned they shared. On the gangway for third class, they were stopped by a healthinspector.

"You have to go through the health inspection before you board" he said.

The three people sighed but didn't object. It only took about five minutes for all three of them, since they didn't even have any lice. The two men were cleanshaved and had short hair. What took a long time was to go through the red hair, searching for lice but finally they were all cleared to enter the ship and walked up the gangway once again and were let on the ship this time. They hurried to search for their cabin which they were going to share. They found it and left their baggage there and hurried up on deck to wave goodbye to England forever. All three were Americans who had gone to Europe to try to support themselves as designers and actors, but there were no success and they decided to go back home and maybe try another profession.

Up on deck there was a huge crowd and they had to push other people out of the way to be able to get a place by the railing. Together they waved goodbye to England as the ship was being towed out to sea by six towingboats.

"Bye, I'm not gonna miss you" they shouted as a chorus.

In first class a darkhaired, petite woman was searching for her cabin together with her wealthy and heavy husband. They found it and got settled in before they walked out on their private deck to be able to see when they left England forever. The two people were Americans and had been in England on business.

"Oh Stanley" the woman said "finally we are on our way home again."

"Yes Karen, we are" the man said and looked out over the sea.

He was clearly not particularly impressed with the ship at all. She however was very impressed. Stanley Walker was a rich mans son and had built on the riches and wealth very successfully himself and was now one of the richest people in the world.  
Karen Delaney was not from a wealthy family, but rather from a con family. Her mother had been using her since she was big enough and now she was successfully married to a wealthy man. Stanley had no idea though, he had always thought that she was a richmans daughter.

She had been able to keep a straight face for so long now, and she was planning on continuing doing so. Anything to keep away from her mother. She was never going to forgive her for using her like she had.

At 12.15 pm the ship set out to sea, being towed by six towingboats. It set course towards Cherbourg, France and later Queenstown, Ireland. Ireland was the last bit of land that they saw before heading out to sea.

_April 12th 1912, somewhere on the Atlantic ocean_

The three friends was in their cabin, unpacking some clothes and get dressed for dinner.

"Will, where are you going?" Grace asked her friend.

"Just out on deck, to get some fresh air. You guys can go and get dinner, I'm gonna wait for a while. I'm not that hungry right now."

It was night and pitchblack outside, no other light than the ones from the ship and the stars. He made his way all the way back to the stern. Back there it was darker, but still enough lights to see where he was going. The stars shone brightly from the black sky. He found a bench and laid down on it. He pulled his jacket closer to him, it was cold and he could see his breath. He laid there and thought about how lucky he was to be on this grand ship. It had been such a big deal all over England and Europe, the biggest ship in the world was going on its maiden voyage to America.

Suddenly he heard a noise. He looked around but saw nothing so he laid back down again and relaxed. A few seconds later he heard it again, it sounded like someone was beating someone. Screams and sobbings were mixing with the dull thuds of flesh meeting flesh. He got up from the bench and walked towards the sound. There behind the corner of some boxes, Will found the reason for the sounds. A heavy man was slapping and hitting a petite, darkhaired woman. "Please, Stanley, stop" the petite woman pleaded.

Stanley did not answer, but he grabbed her wrists and started to drag her back to their cabin. They moved towards where Will was standing. They had not seen him yet. The darkhaired woman was dragging her feet along, trying to slow down the pace. She knew what he was going to do, the one thing that he always did. He was going to beat her half to death inside their cabin and then rape her. This was not the first time. He was always careful though, not to hit her to much in the face but on her body. He had several times broken her ribs, a couple of times she had even been hospitalized because of the beatings, but she didn't want to leave him. If she did, she would loose everything she thought and she would end up with her mother again. She knew she wouldn't find true love so she settled for wealth.

"Excuse me sir, but if I were you I would let go of her" Will said with a low, threatening voice and stepped out from the shadows where he had been standing witnessing everything.

"Who are you? And what right have you to tell me to let go of my own wife?" Stanley said with a voice just as threatening.

"Someone who can't stand men abusing women" Will answered.

"Well then you go and find yourself someone who does and tell him what you just said."

"I just found someone" Will said and positioned himself in Stanleys way to hinder him from walking past him.

"Get out of my way, I'm taking my wife to dinner."

"I don't think so mister" Will said.

Stanley let go of his wife with one hand and took a shot at Will who ducked and managed to hit Stanley in the stomach causing him to bend over, loosing his breath. While he was out of breath he had to let go of his wife and Will took a hold of her hand and pulled her to him and walked away from Stanley, back to his cabin to get her cleaned up. This time Stanley had hit her in the face and she was bleeding from her nose and she had a few cuts in her face.

"Hi, I'm Will" he presented himself to her while on the way to his cabin.

"Karen" she answered before everything went black and she fainted.

Will was fast and caught her. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his cabin. She was as light as a feather.

--------------------------------------

A/N Yeah, so I thought about this for quite some time and I had planned on writing this before "Love Heals" but I had the worst writers block on it ... R&R please...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No ownership to anything, except the storyplot ... **

Chapter 2.

Will carried Karen with ease to his cabin. She hung unconscious in his arms with her head on his shoulder.

He managed to get passed people, who were giving him with weird looks. He understood. They wondered why he was carrying a woman dressed like Karen, and they wondered why she was unconscious. He got to his cabin and opened the door, entered and kicked the door closed behind him and laid Karen down gently on his bed.

He stood and watched her for a few seconds. She had nosebleed, cuts and bruises in her face and he felt so sorry for her. Suddenly she stirred a little and opened her eyes. She looked around her and then she saw him standing, watching her. She sat up, but winced when a pain hit her in her chest. She must have a broken rib again.

"Calm down, you're safe now" Will said with a soft voice and sat down on his knees next to the bed trying to stop her from getting up. "You're hurt, you probably have a broken rib, that's why it hurts."

"I have to get back" she whispered, trying to get out of bed, but the pain was to much at the moment.

"You're not going anywhere at the moment" Will said and got a wet cloth to clean her up.

He sat down on the bed, next to her while he gently bathed her face with the cloth and gently cleaned her cuts.

She got tears in her eyes from the burning feeling when the cloth brushed over the cuts, but she knew they had to be cleaned.

"I'm sorry" Will said when he saw her eyes water up.

She gently shook her head as to say that it was nothing. He smiled a gentle, soothing smile. She tried to smile back, but she had a cut upper lip and it stung like a hundred bees if she tried to smile so she stopped, bringing her hand to her mouth. Her fingertips gently touched her cut and when she looked at her fingers she saw her blood and started crying.

"How long has he been hitting you like this?" Will asked.

She looked up at him with a sudden anger in her eyes.

"Who are you to ask me a question like that?" she asked him.

"I'm worried about you, that's all."

"You don't even know me" she said.

"No, but I have something against abusive husbands and as far as I can tell this is not the first time he did this to you so...how long has he been hitting you?"

She looked at her hands, afraid to answer him. She knew that she should get out of this marriage, but if she did she would loose everything she had worked so hard for everyday of her life.

"A few years" she whispered.

"That's one day to many" Will said angrily but calmed down when he saw her fear.

"I'm sorry, but I have experience in this matter. My mother was beaten to death by my father and I ran away when I was seven years old" he told her. "That's why I have a thing against abusive husbands. I will never forget the day I found her dead on our kitchenfloor" Will said sadly and he felt tears in his eyes.

She looked up at him with big, hazelcolored eyes, she thought she was alone feeling like this, to be exposed to this. How wrong she was.

Will looked her in the eyes and found himself drowning in them. Her eyes were full of pain, fear and even though she was scared he even saw something that resembled happiness.

"Do you love your husband?" Will asked with a neutral voice.

"Excuse me? Of course I do" she said a little to quickly.

He looked at her with truthsearching eyes and she sighed.

"I don't know. I thought I did, but this time he really beat me harder than he has done before, and usually he never hits me in the face."

"Why was he hitting you?" Will asked.

"I don't know, I never know. Sometimes he just gets angry at everything and everyone and he takes it out on me."

"You have to get out of this marriage or he will kill you" Will said, looking steady into her eyes.

She tore her eyes away from his brown and looked at her hands again. She knew he was right, but could she leave everything she had been working so hard for? Even if her own life depended on it? The answer to her was not so easy or sure.

"You need to sleep" Will said softly. "You take my bed and I take the one above you, OK?"

"I should get back, there's no telling what he'll do if I don't come back" she said.

"There's no telling what he will do if you go back now either" Will said and kept her in bed.

She knew he was right so she stayed the bed. Will got her a blanket and pulled it over her. Then he took his jacket off and spread it over her as extra warmth. She was in shock and she needed warmth. He climbed up in the bed on top of hers and grabbed the blanket that laid up there and pulled it over himself. He couldn't sleep however. He tried but his mind was to wound up. She should never go back to her husband. There's no telling when he was going to hit her again or when the time came and he killed her. Will couldn't live with it if she got killed. She was so beautiful and she seemed so unaware of it. He had found himself drowning in her eyes, those hazeleyes were so beautiful. When she was angry they were almost black, when she was afraid they were green.

'Will, you're gay' he reminded himself, and yet he found himself falling for the woman in the bed underneath him. He wondered what Jack and Grace was gonna say when they came back from dinner and the party down below. He knew there was a party happening, as it was a party every night below decks. The immigrants were partying. They were so happy to be able to build a new life for themselves that they threw a party every night. They danced, they drank alot, there was alot of music. Maybe he would take Karen to that party one of these nights.

------------------------------

A/N Will Karen go back? Or will she stay? R&R people ..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No ownership...**

Chapter 3.

Later that night Grace and Jack stumbled inside the cabin laughing hard, and a little drunk. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw an unknown woman lying in Will's bed.

Both Will and Karen woke up at the same time when Grace and Jack stumbled inside. Will was wide awake immediately and jumped down from the top bed to be able to explain to the other two.

"Can we talk just outside?" Will said to them and turned to Karen and saw that she was awake too. "You try and go back to sleep, alright?"

She nodded and seemingly tried to go back to sleep, closing her eyes. Will pushed the other two just outside the door, pulling the door with him but failed to make it close properly.

"Will, what's going on?" Grace asked.

"She was beat up by her husband" Will said.

"What?" Grace blurted out.

"Yeah, she was. I saw it with my own eyes. She's really scared and I don't think she should go back 'cause it's obviously not the first time he's done it either."

"Will you can't interfere with other people's business, not on this ship anyway" Jack tried to make Will come to his senses. "You can't keep her here, he'll come and look for her and then you'll be accused of kidnapping or something."

"You don't understand Jack" Will said. "I can't let her return."

Karen was laying in Will's bed, listening to the conversation outside. Her eyes welled up with tears again. She knew the blondeish guy was right. She had to go back, otherwise Will could be arrested for taking her away and she knew her husband, he could have that arranged. She silently got out of bed, trying to straighten her clothes and hair and took the blanket and walked out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" she heard Will's voice behind her back.

She turned around and saw the three people looking at her. She knew her face wasn't pretty right now, heck it never was in her eyes.

"Going back to my cabin" she said with a weak voice.

"No you're not" Will said firmly.

"I have to go back, otherwise he will get you arrested for something, I know him. He can make it happen."

She walked away to her part of the ship and to her cabin, scared but ready to face whatever lied ahead with Stanley.  
Will saw her walk away and his heart just sunk. Grace saw his sad look and walked up to him, putting her arms around him from behind.

"It's for the best" she whispered in his ear.

He wasn't to sure, but he knew that he had to let her go for now but if he ever saw her getting beat up again, he would make sure she would never go back to him again, he would make sure that that Stanley Walker never hurt her again.

Karen walked slowly, ignoring the looks people around gave her. She shouldn't be in this part of the ship. This part was only for third class passengers. She knew she looked to fancy for them in her black dress that she tried to hide under the blanket. She also knew that they must look at her funny because of her face. She knew she had a black eye and a cut lip and several cuts and bruises.

She got to her cabin and entered it. Inside she saw Stanley sit in a chair in front of the fireplace. He had his head resting in his hand, eyes closed. She snuck to her bedroom to change into clean clothes and to try to conceal her injuries with some make-up. Hiding bruises had become an art to her. She was really good at it, even though he rarely hit her in the face. She always covered up her body too whenever she knew she had bruises on her.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and she looked behind her, it was Stan. He just stood there, watching her put on her make-up.

"I'm really sorry baby" he said. "I don't know why I get like that. Are you alright?"

She didn't answer him at first, but then a few seconds later she said:

"I think I got a broken rib."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does it hurt much?"

"Yes."

He walked up to her, sat down on a chair next to her and laid a squareshaped box on the table in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a gift for you. I know I don't appreciate or deserve you, but I hope this will ease some of that."

She was hesitant first, but then she slowly opened it and she gasped when she saw the content. When she opened the lid it revealed a diamond, a big, pinkish, heartshaped diamond in a necklace. She gently stroked it with her fingertips. It was smooth, no sharp edges, no edges at all. It was not cut like that, but rather clean, smooth, rounded edges.

"I thought about what I could give you that would mean the most" Stanley said "and I finally found out what I could give you, my heart. This diamond symbols that."

She got tears in her eyes. It was a really beautiful diamond.

"We should get to bed, it's late" Stanley said.

She nodded and went to bed. Stanley laid down beside her once had changed into his silkpyjamas. She was lying on her side with her back against Stanley when she felt him snuggle up to her, putting his arm around her waist and his face in her hair. She sighed out of relief that he hadn't yelled at her or hit her again.

"Will, don't worry. She's a grown woman and can take care of herself" Grace tried to calm him down.

"You didn't see him hit her" he answered her.

He sat on his bed, where Karen had been lying just minutes before. The sheets were still warm.

"Will, you're gay" Jack said when he saw the look on Will's face.

"I know that Jack" Will said with anger in his voice "but if I would change, it would be for her."

"Come on Will, even if you were straight, she's way out of your league" Grace said, a little grumpy after hearing him say who he could change for.

"I know that, but ..."

"No buts, Will forget her. You did what you could, now let her go" Grace said.

"What if he kills her?"

"You can't do anything about it. You are a third class passenger, she's a first class passenger as is her husband, who do you think they will believe if you get arrested? Them as a matter of fact" Grace said.

Will looked like he wanted to say something else, but he kept quiet. He knew they would never understand.

------------------------------------

A/N I don't know ... hmm ... not good I know ... R&R anyway people..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No ownership of anything except the storyline .. **

Chapter 4.

_April 13th 1912, somewhere on the Atlantic  
Third class_

It was night and Will was feeling a little down. He already missed Karen even though he just was with her for a few hours. She had really made an impact on him. He still could see those scared hazelcolored eyes in front of him. He didn't understand why because he was gay. He was sleeping with men and liking it, but if he would sleep with a woman it would be with Karen.

"Will, are you coming for dinner?" Grace asked him while she changed.

He looked up at her and nodded silently.

"Yeah, I am" he said, sounding a little blue.

Jack watched his best friend as he straightened his clothes.

"Will, you have to forget her. You will never have her. She's married. She's first class passenger" Jack tried to reason with Will.

Will looked at Jack with sorrow in his eyes.

"Don't you think I know all of that?" he said. "Don't you think I know she's married? I was there when her husband hit her and beat her until she almost passed out, which she eventually did in my arms."

"Will, you have to try, you know that" Grace said and walked up to him, giving him a hug.

He hugged back, wishing so hard that it was the petite, darkhaired woman instead of Grace that were in his arms.

"Yes I do know that Grace" he whispered into her hair. "But I don't know if I can."

_In first class_

"Karen, wear this" Stanley said and gave her a beautiful, greenish dress that really drew out the color of her hazel eyes.

She was tired, but she did as he said. He had once again beaten her, this time not in her face but he had given her a couple of punches right in her stomach, causing her to loose her breath for several seconds. He had thrown her on the bed and raped her again. When he was done and had fallen asleep she had snuck out of the bedroom and out on their private deck and sat in a chair and just cried. She wished that she had done as Will had said and stayed where she had been. She had felt safe and protected with Will there. Now she didn't know what to do. She knew that one of these days Stanley was going to kill her, she could feel it in his punches and beatings, for they had become harder and more distinct.

"Wear that necklace I gave you" Stanley continued once she had gotten dressed, fixed her make-up and hair.

He helped her put it on, kissed her bare shoulder and took her arm under his and together they walked out of their private suite and headed to the restaurant for a nice dinner together with some of the richest people on board.

Karen put on a fake smile and acted like the perfect trophy wife but inside she was screaming for help.

_A couple of hours later_

When dinner was done, Stanley withdrew with the other men to the smokingroom for some fine cigars and brandy.

"Do you want me to take you back to our suite?" he politely asked Karen as any gentleman would do.

She shook her head and smiled a fake smile at him.

"No thank you Stanley, I think I will stay here for a little while."

"Very well" he said and withdrew to the smokingroom.

He was followed by men such as Benjamin Guggenheim, John Jacob Astor, Sir Cosmo Duff-Gordon and Bruce Ismay.

As soon as the men were out of sight, Karen stood up and excused herself from the table and began walking out. She had planned to walk for a while on deck.

Suddenly she sees Stanley staring at her and she knew instinctively what was going to happen now, she could see it in his eyes. She quietly walked back to their suite, getting ready for him having his way with her again.

A few minutes later, he surely came. He shut the door and closed in on her just standing and waiting in the middle of the room.

He tore off the dress with a ripping sound and pushed her towards the bed. He slapped her in the face and began raping her again. While raping her he slapped her several times in her face, causing her lip to bleed again as well as her nose.  
She just laid there and let it happen. She refused to make a sound. Inside she was still screaming for help, but she refused to let him have the pleasure of hearing her scream.

When he was done, he disappeared back to the smokingroom again, ready to start bragging about his wife.

She however laid still in the bed, almost naked only wearing her corset. She waited until she heard the door close before she got out of bed. She looked herself in the mirror and her eyes welled up with tears. Her make-up was as far as flawless as it had been, her hair was a mess and her face was bruised again and her cut lip was bleeding. She got rid of her corset, putting on a simple dress and a simple coat on. She had packed it for some reason, and she had packed it underneath everything else in her suitcase, in a secret compartment even. She didn't want anyone to know that she once had been poor.

Now she put them on and rushed out of her suite, and out of her part of the ship and down on poopdeck. It was black out, the night was still young but it was pitchblack, the only visible lights came from the stars and the ship itself.

She rushed over the entire ship, back to the stern to look for the one person that she had trusted to make her feel safe and protected, even if she just had been him for a few hours. Her tears were falling down her cheeks like waterfall and smeared her mascara even more.

_Titanic's stern_

Will was laying on his bench as he had taken custom to do after dinner. He enjoyed laying outside on a bench in the cold and looking up at the stars beaming down from the black nightsky. He pulled his coat tighter around his body and looked up at the constellations, recognizing some of them but far from all. Suddenly he hears running feet against the boatdeck and he looks up. First he doesn't see anyone and is about to lay down again, but then he sees her and at the same time, she sees him. He gets up and walks toward her, not even noticing her simple clothings. He has only eyes for her face.

She rushes into his arms, crying almost hysterically. She clungs to him like a frightened child.

"Don't let him get to me anymore, don't let me go" she cries into his shoulder.

He softly runs his hands over her back and hair, trying to comfort her.

"Shh, I will never let him get to you again. What happened?" he asks and when he sees her face he understands what she means.

Her cut lip is bleeding again, her mascara and make-up is all smeared from crying. Her hair a mess.

"Oh Karen" he sighs and embraces her again.

She wraps her arms around his waist and leans her head against his chest. She feels safer already, knowing that he will keep his promise.

He lifts her up in his arms and carries her with ease to his cabin. Grace and Jack was at the party down below.

He enters the cabin, sets her down on his bed once more and gets a washcloth and tries to wash her face clean from blood and make-up. She whimpers slightly when he brushes over her upper lip with the cloth. It stung like a thousand bees this time.

"I'm sorry" he whispered looking into her frightened eyes and lowered the washcloth.

Their faces was close, just inches away now and suddenly she kissed him. Her lip stung but she didn't care right now. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss very carefully not to make her lip hurt more. He sucked gently on her bottom lip before leaving her mouth and looking into her eyes.

"Karen, I'm not sure this is the way to handle it" he said softly, brushing a strain of her hair back behind her ear.

"I don't care. I can't go back to him ever" she answered him and kissed him again.

-------------------------------------------

A/N What will happen next? To find out, R&R please ..


End file.
